Darkness Whispers
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: Melanie was dead, Bonnie was dead, everything he once cared about was dead but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was dead inside of himself and nothing could save him.' Songfic to 'My Immortal'.


_Darkness Whispers_

**Summary:** 'Melanie was dead, Bonnie was dead, everything he once cared about was dead but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was dead inside of himself and nothing could save him.' Songfic to 'My Immortal'. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Immortal, Evanescence does, Margaret Mitchell owns Rhett and all GWTW characters. I claim no rights to them. This is set when Rhett is alone at the house before Scarlett comes to him.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
supressed by all my childish fears_

It was dark. The windows did nothing for the light of the room; the clouds outside hung heavy and gray, as dark as he felt. Dark. Bonnie was always afraid of the dark, Bonnie, his blue bonnie, fearless for everything but that. His hand trembled and his face contorted momentarily. He had let them put her into the dark, into the cold hard nothingness that was her now. Why, why had he ever let them take her? She had hated the dark, no....

his hand tightened, shaking madly, but he relaxed, smoothing his face once more. _Bonnie is dead,_ a small part of his mind whispered mockingly, jeering at him. If he could have felt anything, he would have felt surprise at that, surprise at the fact that he no longer cared. Nothing mattered because everything had been Bonnie. His blue bonnie and Scarlett.

_and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
but your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

Scarlett, damn her, Scarlett who held his heart and tore it into shreds without even thinking of it. And now there was nothing left. She would have her precious Ashley and he would...fade. Disappear. There was nothing for him here, and there had never been. She had ruined everything about his life. He could have been happy without her, if only he hadn't come to that wretched party, if only he hadn't been in that room in time to fall in love with her spirit. 

Folly. After hearing her make a declaration of love to someone else, he had only fallen into the same trap himself. How ironic. He enjoyed irony--it amused him, and this irony especially amused him. What a joke this all was. Even now, when he couldn't even feel a heart inside of him, couldn't muster any feeling at all for her, she couldn't leave him. She wouldn't leave him alone. 

_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_

They had too much history, too much hate, too much emotion, to ever be happy again. And he wouldn't make that mistake, not again, after it had nearly killed him the first time. She was an addiction, a curse in his blood, a hunger inside of him that mocked him and taunted him and made him scream for her, but he had to fight it. Addicts were destroyed by their addiction, and he would not, could not, be destroyed by her. A thousand knives cut into his heart and it was too late now, because there was nothing left to save. 

_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all these years  
but you still have all of me 

_

He had done everything for her. He had held her, rocking her tightly, as candlelight flickered throughout the room, rocking her comfortingly as she screamed in her nightmares, soothing her as she could never appreciate. He had been with her through everything, supported her, and it was all killing him. _No good deed goes unpunished,_ and if loving her had been a good deed, then it was certainly true.

That slogan had been proved and reproved throughout his life, until he no longer had to think it to know it to be true. It was a fundamental irony of the way things were. And now he couldn't think about anything. There was nothing for him now, nothing in the South, nothing here or ever. Melanie was dead, Bonnie was dead, everything he once cared about was dead but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was dead inside of himself and nothing could save him.

_

You used to capitvate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

_

She had ruined everything in him. He admired her; he had always admired her. She was strength, will, power, passion, and fire, and a fire that had burnt him away until he was nothing but ashes, stuck to the fireplace grate, while she burned on. She tied strings to her heart, each one invisible and finer than hair but stronger than steel, and held them, all unknowingly, in the palm of her hand, pulling each one with a piece of his heart attached to it. 

She had pulled the last string. There was nothing left.

_

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

_

He had been happy before he met her, been content, had never known real love or real passion or even real tenderness. And now that he had known them, it left him with nothing. 

He knew, in the back of his mind, that he would never be able to really sleep again, that she would always be there, a scarlet rose haunting his dreams, that a part of his mind would always be gone. He knew that he was insane and he couldn't bring himself to care, because the part of his mind that cared was gone with his heart that she had so casually ripped to shreds. And she never even noticed. She never even cared. And suddenly he couldn't either. 

_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all these years  
but you still have all of me 

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along...

she had never been with him, never loved him, and somehow in the back of his mind he laughed at that. He had been so confident, so sure that he could do anything, that he could win her over and make him swoon at his feet, declaring love for him and him alone. He should have realized better. He considered himself above such pettiness, such foolish crushes, but he had never been in love before. The first cut is the deepest one and she had cut him straight through so that there was nothing left. He had thought they were together, but he had always been alone. 

_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all these years  
but you still have   
All of me.  
all of me,   
all of me,   
all....

_

Slowly, Rhett Butler let go of all the love he had ever had.

And Scarlett O'Hara walked in the doorway.


End file.
